


The Lost

by Wangergat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Elemental Magic, Family Bonding, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Suicide, Obsession, Potions, Pure ass raccoon, This is an Au there will be new charaters that arent in movie or show, Varian is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangergat/pseuds/Wangergat
Summary: [THIS IS AN AU IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ, ALSO PLEASE READ THE TAGS!]Life is grand living with the people who kidnapped you when you were only a week old. When you have never left the cave system you live in, When nothing is correct in your life your parents don't feel like they are really your blood parents. When your rulers won't allow you to leave because you have become their servant. This is Varian's life he has never known who he was or his actual family.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney: Tangled)/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Intro & Set up!

OKAY, so this isn't going to start out all nice and fluffy. This is not that kind of FIC. This is one that is FUCKED UP! Varian isn't fully aware of the rules and laws of the outside world he's not gonna be like the show's Varian who's a pure bean. First things first The Bringers are a group that is barely known they are a kingdom the leaders sought a boy who was born from a trusted ally of the Dark Kingdom's king. They can't find the prince so they want someones who's blood would link up with the Dark Kingdoms. Varian is still a smart cookie but he isn't gonna be a sweetie he's gonna be nerdy but an evil little pure boy.

OKAY So. I won't talk about the leaders seeing they will play a very minimal role. But there is one character who I will warn about, Lilith who will show up MUCH later. She is a druid but she is also a god damn mess. That's all I shall say.

SECONDLY! The main story like the movie still happens. Those two fall in love but it's not gonna last in this fic so. Don't get your hopes up. OKAY! That's it for now! I shall now set up for the real first chapter!

* * *

Festivals; one of Varian's parents' favorite times as they finally get to show off their newborn son. Varian was only a week old and his mother and father were spending time helping set up the festival while he slept soundly in his crib, completely unaware of the world around him; even the figure approaching his crib. They pick him up and took him, the figure climbing out the window that his mother had left open for him to have fresh air, only for it now become an exit for his kidnapper. When his mother goes to check on him and retrieve him to show him to her parents, who had come just for this day, she screams for her baby is gone. A ruby left in his place... his crib still warm... Search parties are sent out to find the boy, or a body... They come up empty, nothing, not a trace of the young infant who needed his mother... His mother ended her own life as it became clear nothing would be found of him. She could not bear the loss of her son. His father, now alone, hunts for him... As for the boy, he is being raised by a young couple who lost their child. They still call him Varian because they loved the name for the boy who was from the world beyond their home that he would never see again... or would he?


	2. Varian's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets snatched from his crib...

Spring had sprung and flowers were in full bloom their aromas had filled the air and the townspeople were all working hard to get ready for the festival the next day. Varian's mother was singing outside his nurseries windows that she had opened to let in the fresh air for her newborn son! Her baby had fallen asleep only hours earlier she poked her head in through the window to make sure Varian was safe. He shifted in his crib the light gray blanket had been neatly wrapped around him to keep him warm in the cooler spring wind. She smiled and went back to her flower hanging no one noticed the man who had come in on a chestnut horse he had hopped off his horse and walked around the town looking at the stalls that had fresh flowers and honey along with bread and other baked goods they had made. He bought an apple for his horse and then saw it... Varian's father, Quirin leaving his home he smirked and went over to the home the man had just left.

Opening the door he poked his head in then slipped in. He walked about looking at their pictures seeing the happy couple and a new one freshly painted with their infant son. He smirked wider and then looked through the rooms till he found Varian who slept unknowingly of the man now looming over his crib. He brushed his finger softly against the infant then scooped him up cradling him as he looked for the easiest and most unnoticed escape. He dropped a single small ruby into the infants crib making sure it was visible to all with that he slowly climbed out the window that wasn't even 3 feet off the ground and he looked around no one had noticed he made sure the boy in his arms was well wrapped as he walked over to his horse setting the infant in his saddlebag shutting it softly. He mounted his horse and began to ride off...

Varian's mother and father hadn't noticed their child being taken! They were still hard at work till his mother had come into his room knowing he would be hungry about know. She approached his crib and let out a scream, "QUIRIN! COME QUICK!" He had rushed in seeing his wife crying no sobbing on the floor, "H-he he...he's GONE!" She said through tears, He hugged his wife and then rushed out of the house looking around hoping to see the kidnapper. He didn't see anyone so he began to search the allys men mounted up and checked the surrounding areas. People searched for hours on end... He had gone to comfort his wife he looked upon where his infant once lay seeing the ruby... He began to cry with his wife. His child, His son was gone Old Corona all shared in the boys loss.

Varian had begun to wail when they had entered the cave the man had stopped his horse and gently removed the infant from the saddlebag he rocked him as the horse walked deeper into the cave, "Hush little one... We will get you home soon enough..." His voice was rough cold almost but it held a hint of care for the boy. Varian continued to cry he hadn't been fed in a while that was all he wanted was food... He soon dismounted near a home and knocked on the door. Varian still sobbed his cries were loud even as the man rocked him a young woman opened the door and had Varian thrust into her arms, " Take care of this boy." She only nodded... Taking the boy inside he reminded her so much of her own child who she had lost only days before.... 

She rocked Varian and fed him she knew if she failed... It wouldn't just be his life on the line it would be hers. She rubbed his head softly, " Shhh... You'll be safe... shh..." She looked at the blanket, "Varian... I like that name... It really suits a small little one like you..." She rubbed the embroidery that held his name in a teal-colored string... His new father came in and the three got settled in for a long night...


	3. Little one~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian (Now 10 Ik big time skip but we will touch on his younger years later mkay...mkay.) gets some family bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so a tidbit for the next chapter. When a child comes of age (17 in this) they get a gem that is mined for them each status has a type. Rubies and Sapphires are for the working class the ones who go do the leaders bidding or just do simple bakery work ect ect. Emeralds and Diamonds are for nobility. Amethyst and Topaz are for the lowest class the beggars and thieves. Working-class is middle class! So yah!

Varien was locked up in his room he enjoyed spending his time working on things that he had made. He was currently working on a small little wind-up toy! He giggled as it waddled around hitting a little bell it was holding, "VARIAN! DINNER TIME!" "COMING MOM!" He hopped up and scooped up his little wind-up toy! "Mom! Dad! Look what I did!" His dad looked at him a bit annoyed "Yes yes very good. I'm glad you're wasting your time with a little wind-up toy." His mom smacked his dad upside the head! "Be nice! You got him into that hobby!" She sighed "Sit down sweetie. Eat up!" She smiled and rubbed his head. She lifted the small teal streak his hair had developed...

"He has a teal streak..." Varian who hadn't noticed it was just confused "Is that not okay?" Varian had gotten a bit self-conscious "Oh no sweetie...It's okay perfectly okay..." She kissed his forehead! He smiled and ate his pork stew! He looked up at his dad, " Hey Dad! I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me tooo maybe go to the lake...?" He smiled a bit looking up at him, "We will have to see how work goes..." Varian felt a bit... sad... His father rarely wanted to spend time with him. He knew his father worked hard down in the mines but it would be nice if he could spend some time with his father... He sighed and helped his mother clean up from the rest of the dinner. He sighed softly as he scrubbed out a kettle for his mom.

She was thankful and rewarded him with a cookie which he nommed off a piece, " Thank you, momma!" He smiled and ate the rest! She smiled, "Not a problem Starlight..." She smiled softly at him, " I love you, mom!" He ran out of the house as she said goodbye to him! He hummed a bit as he walked around the town he had to run to grab flowers for his mother's garden. She had spent his whole life working on it because it was her favorite pass time with him. He went into the shop and got flowers and left!

On the way home, he had stopped at his personal favorite shop! It sold little trinkets and such he bought a small wind-up toy he hummed his way home his bag full of flowers, seeds, and little plants! He pushed open the house door and set down his new wind-up toy on the tablet and shoved it towards his dad well he set down his bag, " I got you a gift dad!" He smiled, "Thank you, son... I admit it is very cute. I will keep it with me forever..." He gently took the small bird that looked like it could hop! He got up and hugged his son close! Varian smiled and snuggled into his dad, "Thank you, dad...." He smiled and looked up at his father, "Not a problem son... I love you more then you will ever know.." He smiled. The family spent the rest of the night playing games and just enjoying each others existence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this seemed rushed I can barely read my vison has gone to shit... so any mistakes I am so sorry. Not only that is basically 6 am... I am very tired... More later~


	4. The Start To Something New!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets a new fluffy friend and gets ready for a trip to get an apprenticeship!

It was very early in the morning and who was awake? Varian! He was mixing things together and praying to God he wouldn’t blow anything up. He had been up working on his experiment. He wanted to show off to their leaders! Today was the only day that kids 10 and up got to possibly get a position in their court working for them! He wanted to become an alchemist for them he knew that there was an apprenticeship open under the current one so! He was gonna try his best! He was currently attempting to make a concoction that could clean rooms easily he was fairly certain that it would be a success! He tested it on a dirty plate! It had worked, It cleaned it right off! He smiled and began to pack it away sealing the bottle and setting safely on his desk before heading to bed.

He knew his mom and dad wouldn’t be too proud of him staying up this late but he knew his parents would be proud of his work! He had just fallen asleep when he heard something rummaging around he snapped awake and looked around in a panic. His father came into his room he looked alarmed it appears he had heard it as well, He looked around everything had gone quiet. Varian got up softly and walked over to a pile of dirty clothes and gently shifted through it a small little baby raccoon it let out a soft little cry as Varian gently picked it up! His dad moved for the little raccoon, “NO!” Varian suddenly screamed, “No…” He had turned a bit red he hadn’t meant to scream, “Varian. We can’t take care of a raccoon! How did it even get in here…. I know we have a small raccoon population but… How did a baby raccoon get in here.” Varian whined a bit snuggling the little raccoon close it held on to Varian’s shirt digging its little nails into the fabric, “I… I can take care of it!” Varian said with a smile he didn’t have any friends mostly because the other kids thought he was weird so his entire childhood thus far had been him by himself or with his parents. 

His dad just sighed, “Fine. But if I swear if you don’t we are getting rid of it!” Varian nodded! Then he hugged his father careful to not crush the little raccoon in his arms his dad went back to bed and then Varian pulled an old wooden box out and put some blankets in it followed by the little raccoon! He smiled and pet it softly it seemed mostly interested in the blankets however he got up and went hunting for just something little for his new friend! He grabbed some cooked eggs that his mother had made for dinner and wasn’t yet tossed into the compost pile he smiled and then got a little dish of water before going back into his room giving both to his new friend, “ Here ya go little buddy! Hm… you’re gonna need a name…” he thought for a bit… then it hit him! One of his favorite book series characters! Ruddiger! “I got it! Ima gonna call you Ruddiger! From Ruddiger’s Adventures In The Deep!” He smiled and giggled, “I hope you’re here when I wake up tomorrow… You are the second best thing this evening has given me…” He yawned softly and began to pass out still babbling as he fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken up by sniffing and licking in his ears he woke up with a bit of a start looking about till he felt a small little tail go across his forehead,” Ruddiger your still here and awake!” He smiled and picked up his friend off his head with a smiled he set him on the bed so he could change into some more formal clothes he put his bottles and such into his bag and smiled as he shut his notebook and put it gently into his bag! He picked Ruddiger up and set him on his shoulder and went into the main room, “Morning Mom! Morning Dad!” he smiled as he sat down his plate already made up for him, “There he is! My handsome son!” His mom came over and fixed his hair! He smiled, “Thanks, Mom!” he smiled and Ruddiger let out a chatter as he stole some bread from Varian, “ I see you got a new friend!” She said with a giggle, “Yah! I named him Ruddiger!” He said spreading some jam across his bread and beginning to eating it, “ Aww like your little book series!” He smiled and nodded eating sharing his food with his friend! He then got up once done, “ I will be back later tonight hopefully with some great news! He smiled and grabbed his bag, “ I love you both!” he said as he left and ran out the door towards the large castle that overlooked the entire city. He had an apprenticeship to go get! He was super excited he knew he was gonna nail this! He was gonna get it and with Ruddiger on his side and with him! He knew nothing could keep him down!


	5. Varian's Worse Day.

All had seemed fine and dandy! Varian ran down the streets on his way to the castle... He beamed as he tripped over a woman who had been walking down the street, "Hey! Watch it!" She snapped! He had stopped to help her back up. She had soft brown hair and two-tone eyes... Green and Red. He stared for a moment "What you brat?!" She couldn't be older than him! "I'm sorry miss! I didn't see you! I am on my way to the castle!" He spoke cheerily a bright smile bloomed over his face! The girl narrowed her eyes for a moment then smiled "Well! Why don't I accompany you!" She smiled her head tipped a bit and her hair fell with it revealing a small earring of what at first Varian thought was a rose, But it was lavender being held by thorns! He smiled "I like your earring!" She quickly straightened up "What earring?!" "The one...in your-" She shushed him and hurried him along "Come on!" She laughed... her laugh was shakey he looked at her!

As the two now walked Varian checked his raccoon pal and serum was still safe! They were, he began to hum as he walked the girl glanced at him, "What did you make for the rulers?" She tipped her head a bit. He paused, "..its a truth serum...I... I would show you but... I don't wanna use it all!" He smiled she was doing a slow nod... He kept walking smiling a bit more "How about your self!" She turned a bit red... " A plant...I am bringing them a plant..." She looked away "Oh-kayyyy........" Varian and her walked in silence after that. They both seemed a bit embarrassed... They kept walking till they made it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ik ik. More soon I SWEAR! Work is kicking my ass!


	6. Straight to the castle!

The two had walked far and had finally made it to the castle (Which is totally not me being lazy not at all!) Varian took out a small canteen and drank from it! Ah, the sweet taste of water he smiled! He drank a bit more then set it back in his bag! He hummed softly as he began to climb the stairs there were a few more people walking up with him... He had lost track of the girl he had been walking with but he didn't even think to look for her! He walked up and in through the grand doors he was awestruck but the marble pillars. He looked around more there weren't a lot of kids his age in the city and he knew that... But he didn't think that most of them would be here! They all had such interesting things too...

He shook off the feeling of dread! As he set down the vile in the glass case as he was instructed to by a woman in all blue even her hair was blue! He sighed... Then went and waited in a corner well he played with Ruddiger! He smiled as his little raccoon pal played with his fingers! He eventually was called up he had gotten second place... he was a bit crushed but he did now have a job...right..in the castl- no wait he snapped out of his thoughts as the woman poked him softly "Child!" He looked up, "Y-yes?" he stared up scared... his body shaking a bit. "Would you like some tea? The druid would like to see you..." He stopped staring at her... the druid... THE druid. She had been one of the most well known people besides their leaders SHE had been the one to give the leaders their long lives no one knew her exact age only that she took care of many generations of the leaders so he had to estimate she was at least...200 years. "T-t-the druid!? B-b-but she i-i-is she... SHE IS A LEGEND!" he smiled up a bit "Yes yes child lets go."

The two walked a bit before he was motioned to sit, He sat in a very soft chair as she poured a cup of tea for him then handed him the cup. He took a sip softly, " Thank you!" she nodded and left... A woman no not just a woman... A woman he RESPECTED a bit to much came walking in "You must be Varian..." she held a soft smile across her lips that were glazed a soft light green almost as green as the lace that covered her neck, " I am madame druid..." he spoke softly trying to make her tone, " I have hurd a bit about you... I had the serum you made tested not even a moment ago... tell me small one... what is it you seek? Freedom? Love? Perhaps a small fortune?" She tipped her head softly looking him over... "No madame I was hoping simply for a place in our civilization!" He smiled at her. She did a slow nod looking away and walking ,"But tell me... How did you come up with this idea? A concoction to make the drinker tell the truth about anything asked.." he paused, " Well madame... I had a long hard process... I had to think about what our people needed more a new fancy trinket or a way to stop more organized crime... I had many trail and errors making it..." He watched her softly her eyes met his, " You have a smart mind.. if only you could train it... but perhaps that is not what you... inquire about no..that is not correct... its not what you have sought after thus far is it?" he shook his head softly, "I want a better place to live safer for the future generations... that is all I require madame..." he smiled softly up at her. She let out a hum and began to move again.. she looked at the fire place a log letting out a harsh snap!

She paused watching the flames dance her mind lost in its own thoughts! Varian looked at her, "Madame my I ask you something?" She looked up and then over at him, " Go ahead small one..." he took a deep breath, " How is it... That no matter what we aren't allowed to leave to go the upper lands?" His eyes told her everything it was a pure question one with little or no foul intent, "Not even I am aware of that answer small one.. The leaders haven't wanted people to enter nor leave for quite some time... their... their parents were fine with it we use to have trade routes for this city sense then our once gleaming gem has gone unattended by its owner left to collect dust with no sign of being polished in sight..." she took a sharp breath and he continued to watch, " Though I have my ideas on why it has happened but I can not be for certain about those thoughts..." Varian nodded softly, "Did something happen?" She tensed a bit, "Enough for now... more shall be explained later I require a new apprentice and I would like you...to be that apprentice.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM CLIFFF HANGERR!!!!!!!!!! OO HOO HOO! But yah I am sorry about the delay I had a shit ton of work and a bit of writers block but the story is progressing~


	7. A Pinch Of This And A Spat Of That!

Varian had settled in his new room... He had told his parents about his new role they were yet to reply! He though had made a nest for his little raccoon pal and sat on his bed "Oh boy..." he muttered Ruddiger looked up at him as he buried his face in to his hands what was he gonna do..... He wasn't prepared for this he true had not been! He cried but as the tears rolled down his face he hurd a tap at his door he stopped and went dead silent, "Dinner for ugh I can't say that name!" Varian got up and opened the door after wiping away the evidence of his curing the woman handed him a plate with a chicken leg that had steam still coming off it and potatoes along side it. He thanked the woman and shut his door carrying the plate in he set it down on the night stand that had been sat next to his bed that was covered in furs and soft fabrics. He tore a bit of the meat up for Ruddiger who gladly ate from his hand. Varian ate silently he had to process this all he had accepted with out thinking. He missed his family already he really hadn't thought this all through and it was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

A few hours had passed the woman had come back and taken his plate he laid out on his bed and pulled out a book... 'Tales of Flynn Rider' he began to read. His eyes though fell heavy his pal had already fallen asleep he looked over a bit he jumped and almost threw the book he was holding he could of sworn he saw something move in the corner of his room...he shook his head and looked again he saw nothing he calmed down his breathing and put his bookmark back in his book before putting it down. He curled up on his bed tucking him self up in to his blankets and snuggled in to his pillow he sighed he shut his eyes he fell in to a light sleep but he could hear people talking in other rooms. He couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but it did keep him up for a bit longer than he would of liked... Eventually he fell asleep deeper and deeper....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SHORT AF CHAPTER BECAUSE MY INTERNET IS DYING! I AM TRYING TO WRITE MORE DUE TO THE FACT I AM BANNED FROM LEAVING MY HOME THANKS TO THIS FUCKEN VIRUS! YAY! SO I AM GONNA WRITE MORE TOMORROW AND HOPEFULLY UPLOAD IT!


End file.
